ben_10_reboot_ideafandomcom-20200213-history
Clocktomic-X
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Powers and Abilities *Omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. *Can create time waves to reverse events. *Can create an entire universe at will, as seen in. *Can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *Possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting attacks. *Is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. *is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. *Is capable of flight. *Can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds. *By rotating the key on his head,he can create a projection of what happened in the past. *According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. *Can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time. *Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with him, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clockwork's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increases to superhuman levels, and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. Section heading *In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo transformed into Negative Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. *Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. *Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X, as shown in Universe vs. Tennyson. *Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. *Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. *Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy, as seen in Malgax Attacks. *Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. *When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. *Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. *Time has no effect on gumballs (as seen in Paradox) and diamond (as seen in Ben 10,000 Returns), so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items. *The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien and can be sensed by Eon.